


My Hero

by DinRedfire



Category: Courageous ( 2011 Movie)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a class oral presentation, most children describe their heroes as amazing people with super powers but Leila, a seven year old girl, knows what makes a real hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble inspired by the movie Courageous. The little girl described in the story has a minor role and no canon name but I was inspired to write a little something sweet. If you don't know that movie and you are a man, a husband or a father, go watch it, seriously. It's so beautiful and touching ;_; Well, hope you like my little brain vomit here.

 

Today it was a special school day for Leila. Everyone went in front of the class to talk about their favorite super-hero. For some of the boys it was Wolverine, Batman or Superman and for the girls it would be Wonder-woman or some Disney princess. For the seven year old girl, however, she was blessed to have a real personal super hero. When the teacher called her name, she got up, wearing her favorite lilac dress and matching ribbon. She proudly stood in front of the class and began speaking.

‘’Today, I want to talk about my favorite hero. He has no super power but he is amazing. I want to talk about my daddy. A few weeks ago, I was playing outside when I heard loud bang sounds. I wanted to see what was going on that was when I saw the bad guys attacking the police.’’

She thought she would be scared as she remembered the bad memory of the attack, but the story’s happy ending brought a smile on Leila face as she continued:

‘’They saw me and ran toward me. I ran to the house in the tree daddy made for me but the bad guys were faster.

But daddy came to the rescue. The police were fighting one of the bad guys and daddy was fighting the other. He is not a policeman or a firefighter but he was brave and cool. When the bad guys were arrested, daddy took me in his arms. For me, daddy will always be a true hero’’ the little girl said as her speech got her a round of applause.

Smiling brightly, she returned to her seat, promising herself to always treasure the memory of her father’s courage.


End file.
